


The Kama

by Bittodeath



Series: Crossbones' and Trashfire's sexcapades [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: ARC Troopers (Star Wars), Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kama kink, Love, M/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Wooley is back from ARC training.
Relationships: Wooley/CT-8672 | Crossbones, Wooley/Original Clone Trooper Character(s)
Series: Crossbones' and Trashfire's sexcapades [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938925
Kudos: 56





	The Kama

Crossbones looks up at the knocking: Wooley is standing in his office. He has a new pauldron. And…a kama. He breathes for a second. His lover has been gone for so long, doing ARC training - but now he's back and he's smiling and beautiful.

Crossbones stands up slowly, goes to him. Kisses him, needily, breathlessly.

"I missed you", whispered in his ear, their foreheads pressed together.

Wooley kisses him back, hands cupping his jaw. There's a new confidence to him now, but his eyes still burn with the same fever – with the same need for him, the same hunger that makes his blood thrum.

"I missed you too. Please fuck me. "

Crossbones's breath hitches, and he nods, gently guiding his lover to his desk. They need it, need this, to be reunited – pleasure is secondary, they need to be one. He bending Wooley over it, flipping the kama over his back before he undoes some parts of his armour. The kute is more difficult to work around, but he manages to slide it down enough to leave Wooley’s ass on display. It is more muscled than before, and he resists the urge to grope it only by being distracted by something else.

"Wooley...", he whispers, fingers skimming against the white and gold plug.  
"Please", Wooley whispers. "It's been so long, I need to feel you inside."

And Crossbones needs him too - his hand will never be as satisfying as the tight coil of his lover's body.

"I need you too", he replies, and works the plug out – carefully, but without delaying.

Finally seeing him, wet and open for him, sets of an urgency in his veins, and Crossbones is quick to get his cock out and slowly sink into Wooley. Sighing heavily, he drapes himself over his back, basking in his presence.

"I love you", he whispers, before straightening up and thrusting brutally, hard and fast, sending Wooley into the desk, fingers wound tight into his hair and holding him down. "It doesn't change a thing", Crossbones whispers. "The kama, the training. You're still my good little cock slut, taking me oh so perfectly."

Wooley moans and nods.

"Yes, yes, yours! Always, please Cross, please!"

It's been so long and they're wound so tight, they need so much... Wooley spills with a cry, and Crossbones muffles his own in the kama. He takes the time to recover, and nuzzles Wooley’s neck.

"Welcome back home, sweetheart."


End file.
